Currently, most automobile headlamps and tail lamps have filaments that are subject to vibration induced sway that can shorten the filament life. Recent study has shown that arc lamps may also be used as automobile headlamps, but that vibrations applied to the arc discharge can cause the arc to wander, and even attach to the envelope housing, again resulting in a shortened lamp life. There is then a need to help protect filamented and arc discharge light sources of exterior automobile lamps from vibration.
Examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,032; 4,740,876; 4,742,434; and 4,747,023. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,032 shows an headlamp with a folded over coupling made from a riveted on spring steel element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,876 shows an headlamp bulb mounted on a bracket having reverse curve couplings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,434 shows an headlamp with a coupling with one side bolted in place, with the opposite side latched to a reverse curved element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,023 Ball shows headlamp with a molded support shoe mated with a spring element to position and hold a headlamp.